To Choose a World
by Gryffindor Rat
Summary: M.K realises that it is unrealistic to want a normal romantic relationship with Nod with their size difference. Yet, she cannot get her mind off him. Her heart is torn. Stay with him and be doomed to a non-intimate relationship, or leave him and venture into the real world. That is, until she heard he is in trouble. Will the heat of danger solve all her answers? THREE-SHOT MK/Nod
1. To Choose a World

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope it's not too bad. I wasn't entirely happy with the way Epic ended, so I decided to write a sort of epilogue. this is a ONE-SHOT, though it is very long. Almost 11 pages:) in my mind, M.K was 17 when the movie happened so she is twenty-one in my fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! O yeah, I don't own Epic, the charcters or the book it's based on!**

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

M.K sighed softly as she turned the page of her novel. She was about half way through the thick book and still she didn't really know what was happening. That can of course be contributed to her thoughts wandering off to a certain Leafman. It had been four years since the incident with the pod and she still saw Nod regularly. They had become best friends, tentative lovers and had gotten even closer after many years of adventures through the forest. Her father had written a book about the forest guardians, complete with drawings she helped him perfect. Most of the forest dwellers had met her father, though there was still the odd one or two that was a bit unsure about Stompers invading their territory.

M.K sighed again and rolled her eyes as she snapped the book shut. Might as well give it up as a lost cause, her thoughts kept wandering away into the green forest filled with life. She heaved her body up from the couch and walked over to her father's monitors. Searching the images for a glimpse of her friends, she could see nothing but the odd walking dandelion or flitting bird through the leaves. Grabbing her weird but incredibly useful helmet which enabled her to understand her leafy friends, she grabbed her backpack and walked to the door.

"Dad, I'm going out!" No need to specify, her father knew the only place she ever went is the woods.

"All right Mary-Katherine! See if you can bring back some of that fascinating-" She closed the door and her father's voice faded away. If she took requests from him, she'll never be able to get going. Besides, he's just as much capable as her to go get whatever he wants this time. She smiled as she thought of her excitable scientist of a father. Even after a lifetime of searching for evidence and four years of actually meeting and talking to the forest dwellers, he was still passionate about learning everything there is to know. Pulling her helmet on, she jogged into the forest, keeping a keen eye on the sky in search of the elusive Leafmen.

The sounds of the forest invaded her senses from all around her and it was not the first time that she thought back to her time as an inch tall human. A sense of longing filled her. Her time with Nod was one of the most exciting times in her life. Ignoring the fact that they were fighting for their lives and the life of the forest against Boggans and their leader called Mandrake, her time as a tiny human was one of her happiest memories. Sure, she had wanted to be turned back to normal, but there was also that small niggling voice in the back of her mind that said she could stay with Nod if she didn't return. In the end, the choice was taken out of her hands by the new Queen, who turned her back to her normal size as her first act of becoming Queen.

Since then she and Nod had been seeing each other regularly, but it wasn't the same. They could never again ride a deer together, where she first started to fall in love with Nod. The forest was still beautiful to her, but not as magically overwhelming as it was when she was an intimate part of it. M.K paused and stared sightlessly towards the bark of a tree in front of her, overcome by sadness. A sudden humming in her right ear snapped her out of her reverie and she turned to see a small green hummingbird. On the hummingbird was the most peculiar sight. It was a snail, complete with a Leafman helmet and specialized green armour over his delicate shell.

"Hi Grub. How are things in the forest? Been watching over it?" Grub puffed up his chest (as much as a snail could) and replied proudly,

"Of course! As a Leafman, it is my duty to watch over the forest and I have. I guess you want to see Nod, am I right."

"Yeah, you're right" M.K replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with a smile.

"He's at Moonhaven, training new recruits along with Ronin." And with those words and a dignified smile, Grub flew off, to keep watch over the forest, M.K assumed. M.K turned in the direction of Moonhaven and continued her journey, making sure she was careful where she stepped, you never knew if it was an ordinary flower or one of her small friends. Finally she rounded the bend and spied Moonhaven, standing proudly with the small (to her) pond spread out in front of it. She saw a group of sprouting recruits doing aerial manoeuvres with Nod in the lead. Typically, Nod had to make sure his soldiers could fly well, if not as magnificently as he could. For a moment she just stood there watching them, longing spearing her heart again. She loved Nod dearly, but their size difference was a big obstacle in their relationship and she wasn't sure how realistic she was being, staying with him.

As she watched, a hummingbird broke off towards the end of the group and started to tumble around wildly, clearly out of control, heading straight for the sharp rocks around her. Lurching forward, she gentle grabbed it and pulled it closer to her face. She saw a dazed sproutling rubbing his head, while the bird ruffled its feathers and shook its head. The sproutling glanced at her, his eyes wide and then he smiled shyly. Another leafman landed on her cupped hands-wait, scratch that, it was a leafwoman.

"Wistar, what in the name of Queen Tara are you doing?" The sproutling smiled sheepishly at the enraged Leafwoman.

"Sorry, Acacia, I don't know what happened, I just lost control. Maybe humbug here clipped her wing with another bird." Wistar glared balefully at his bird, which huffed and threw him off, flying off huffily to an overhead tree, settling on a branch.

'Don't blame the bird for your mistake. A bird is only as good as his rider. Come on, get on, you need to apologise. I'm so sorry for the trouble M.K! Thank you for helping this idiot."

"No problem Acacia, it's nothing." She watched amusedly as Acacia elbowed the future Leafman behind her, who grunted and then looked up at me charmingly.

"Thank you M.K" M.K smiled as Nod's second-in-command and his trainee flew off to the hummingbird sulking on the branch near me.

"M.K!" The girl turned towards the yell and saw Nod signal the rest of his trainee's to land while he flew towards her.

"Hey Nod. How are the trainee's faring? They look pretty good." M.K smiled and laughed as Nod started gesturing excitedly and telling her about all the misadventures he's had with adventurous recruits biting off more than they could chew. Suddenly a new voice cut into Nod's tale of a self-important Leafman-to-be who tried to take on a chipmunk on his own.

"If I remember correctly, you used to be that self-important Leafman"

"Hi, Ronin." M.K turned towards the leader of the Leafmen. He has been training Nod to take over his position in a few years, but he still looked the same as when she first met him.

"Good Morning M.K. how are you and Bomba doing?" She smiled again and assured him they are all doing well, including Ozzie, who was with her father so far since this morning early. Ronin turned to address Nod.

"I'll take over training for the day, so that you and M.K can catch up." Nod smiled gratefully and sped off towards Moonhaven to get rid of his armour. M.K received a nod from Ronin, who then turned and flew back to the recruits waiting for him. After a while she saw Nod running and jumping his way back towards her, wearing his casual clothes. He landed on her outstretched hand and showed the human girl in the direction to walk. As they walked, he chatted and boasted about all the things he has been up to, the studies and development of the young flower Queen, as well as recent adventures. It has been a week since they last saw each other, as Nod had to take his Leafmen on a patrol at the edge of the swamp, to ensure that the remaining few Boggans didn't cause trouble. Luckily, without someone to lead them, they didn't get up too much. Since Mandrake died, they have been relatively quiet, only a few small skirmishes breaking out.

"So, what have you been going the last few days?" Nod suddenly asked.

"Not much. I tried reading a new book, but I didn't get far. I went into town yesterday and met some new people, but otherwise nothing exciting really." M.K turned to watch the ground, as she was walking through the daisy field, making sure there was nothing in her way. Luckily to the small inhabitants of the forest, a stomper like her was rather loud and slow, so they had plenty of time to get out of the way. As she walked, she noticed a lot of the females around her lounging on flowers, were waving and batting their eyelashes at Nod. Nod smiled and waved cheekily back to them, blowing kisses. M.K watched as they swooned and giggled.

The pain in her chest intensified. It wasn't that she believed that Nod would cheat on her, but rather that by staying with him; she took away so many options, from him and from her. No children, no kisses, no real hugs, no nothing. They could talk sure, but it either had to be through a camera screen or with her wearing this ridiculous helmet. M.K sighed sadly. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Her mind had been occupied lately and when she went into town yesterday and realised how cut off she became from her own world, she reached a decision.

"Nod, we need to talk. Where can we go that it would be private?" Nod abruptly stopped waving and turned to look at her curiously, which quickly turned to alarm when he saw something in her eyes that alarmed him. He pointed subdued in the direction of the big waterfall, where their conversation would be masked, not to mention that an owl lived near there, so the little forest people avoided that spot.

M.K walked quickly and after fifteen minutes we reached the waterfall. She settled on a big rock and pulled her knees up, winding her arms around them. Nod jumped onto M.K's knee, and sat cross-legged, waiting for her to speak with a worried expression. She looked away after a minute and cleared her throat, trying to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks. Thank goodness she was wearing the helmet, as it masked the tell-tale shiny quality in her eyes.

"Nod, I like you very much and I enjoy spending time with you so much. But things can't stay this way. I'm keeping you back from experiencing life in the fullest. It can't be nice to know that you will never have a family of your own if you stay with me, that we will never be able to love each other like other couples do. That some things will be forever barred to you if we continue like this," M.K swallowed noisily, before she continued, "I want more Nod. I want to be able to have children with the one love. I want to spend every day with him, to wake up with him next to me, to kiss him good morning, to have adventures with him, to hug him, to take his hand…" She trailed off, looking anywhere but at Nod, desperately trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing for both of them. After she pulled herself together and still heard nothing from her boyfriend, she turned back. The heartbreakingly expression on his face almost made her take back what she said.

"Wha- but M.K… you...I can't…we belong toge… you're leaving…" Nod's words were incoherent and when M.K nodded with a hitch in her breath, Nod shoulders seemed to slump and all the life went out of him. He stared unseeingly at her and M.K took a deep ragged breath.

"I'm sorry Nod. But I want you to actually live-and experience-all that you can. A …lasting relationship… between a human and a Leafman isn't… realistic. We can be friends, but it isn't possible to be… romantically together." The tears threatened even more viciously and it took all of M.K's power to hold herself together. She saw Nod dazedly standing up.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and saw Nod clench his jaw. He gave a jerky nod, and then he was gone, moving too fast for her to see him. M.K finally broke and a tear slipped over her cheek, rolling over her cheek and dripping on her legs. It was followed by another and another, till she was sobbing raggedly into her legs, clenching her arms tight and falling over, balling as tight as she could into the foetal position. Her helmet rolled off and her body shook as she continued crying. She wasn't sure how long she cried, but finally she drifted off to sleep.

It was sunset when she woke with a high-pitched squeaking in her ear. She tiredly opened her eyes and saw Ronin standing before her. He was saying something, but it was too fast for her to decipher. She felt a gaping and agonized hole inside her, where her heart used to be and chose to ignore the gesturing of Ronin, choosing to return to the oblivion of sleep.

A short while later she was woken again by someone crouching next to her.

"Mary-Katherine. Wake up." A voice filtered through the sleepy haze she was surrounded with and prying her eyes open, she saw the face of her father swimming in front of her. Blinking a few times, she realised Ronin was on his hummingbird next to her father. She assumed he had led her father to her, as she knew there was no camera's in this area.

"Come on, Mary-Katherine. Let's go home." He bent to help her up, but before he could, a frantic Leafman flew up to Ronin and gestured and chattered wildly. Ronin blanched and barked something, flying off. As the other Leafman turned to follow him, a feeling of dread filled M.K.

"Wait!" She cried out and the Leafman paused. Scrabbling for her helmet, she jammed it on her head and turned to the tiny soldier.

"What happened?" She asked, the feeling of dread not leaving her. The Leafman turned to her fully.

"When Nod returned after his talk with you late this afternoon, he told Ronin what happened. More like yelled it after Ronin pestered him about his mood. He then disappeared. Ronin, after reassuring the Queen who heard the ruckus, came to look for you. Shortly after Ronin left, some of the swamp patrol came back and told us Nod entered the Swamp on his own. Even if most of the Boggans died, it doesn't mean that they aren't extremely dangerous to a lone Leafman. We are leaving now to get him back." With that, the Leafman sped off and M.K ripped the helmet off her head, turning to her father with a tortured gaze. Bomba had just taken off his own helmet and gazed worriedly at M.K.

"Dad… I have to help him…"

"Mary-Katherine, what happened between you two this morning?" Bomba asked carefully. Ronin had told him that his daughter and Nod had a falling out, but hadn't mentioned details.

"I…broke up with him… the size-difference is too big. We'll never have a normal life together. Well, as normal as it can get being a Leafman." M.K replied with a hitch in her voice, a tear rolling down her cheek and a sad smile on her face. Bomba quietly observed his daughter pulling herself together before she turned to him with a fierce and determined expression.

"We may not be together anymore, but I still care for hm. I'm going to go help." And with that Bomba watched sadly as his daughter ran off, knowing in his heart that she belonged with Nod, that she loved him like he had loved her mother. With that thought in mind, he set of towards Moonhaven, determined to help his daughter find happiness.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

M.K ran, her legs burning and she panted jaggedly. Her mind was turning in circles, each time coming back to the point that Nod was in danger and that they ended on a bad note. A new burst of speed surged through her as she thought of Nod dying. She could hear a high-pitched commotion through the trees in front of her and erupted through them, stopping to take in the scene and get her breath back. Leafmen were everywhere, involved in a chaotic fight with the Boggans. She squinted through the swarm of bodies, bats and hummingbirds, but she couldn't find Nod and his shabby, but fast bird. Slapping a few Boggans who ventured too near her to the ground, she carefully edged through the swamp, searching for Nod and helping Leafmen along the way. The Leafmen luckily kept the Boggans too busy, so they didn't really see her as a threat until it was too late. Still she couldn't see Nod.

She waded to the centre of the boggin territory, the fighting becoming fiercer. Finally, she saw him. Fighting like a man possessed against boggan after boggan, Nod had lost his bird and was fighting on the uneven ground of the swamp. M.K could see a huge group of Boggans nearing Nod and she knew he wouldn't be able to fight them all. She tried to reach him, but the fighting was thick here and as she stepped forward without looking, she stepped right into the middle of a bog pond. The murky water swirled around her calf and the slimy sand engulfed het foot, sucking her into the bog. She pulled, but couldn't get her foot out and she snapped her head up, searching for Nod. He was fighting a group of Boggans far larger than he could handle. She looked down again and pulled desperately at her leg, trying to wrench it free of the bog which seemed determined to trap her in its murky depths.

M.K jerked her eyes back to Nod and saw him beginning to be overwhelmed.

"NOOOOD!" She heartrendingly screamed and saw his eyes flit n her direction. They made eye contact and she could see Nod was giving up. He smiled at her one last time before he disappeared beneath a pile of malicious Boggans which was growing bigger by the second. She vaguely saw Ronin wade his way to the Boggan heap, but even he and his unit of Leafmen couldn't reach Nod. Tears streamed over M.K's cheeks for the second time that day as she screamed herself hoarse, hoping Nod would somehow answer.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

She didn't want this.

She yanked her leg so hard it almost dislocated, and still the bog only gave her an inch. She yanked again, knowing in her heart that by the time she reached Nod, it would be too late. Still she kept pointlessly jerking at her leg, hoping for a miracle.

And a miracle arrived.

A new wave of Leafmen surged into the battle. It was the Queen's own legion, so that meant the Queen had to be here. The Leafmen quickly got the upper hand and started to batter the Boggans into submission. M.K ignored what was happening around her and slowly but steadily pulled her leg out of the bog, inch by inch. A white wave of power blasted over the swamp, pushing Boggans back and making new plants grow. A root unearthed itself next to M.K and pulled her out of the bog, setting her onto steady ground. The swamp residents scurried back underground, falling over themselves to escape the power of the forest which resided in the child Queen.

Finally everything was quiet. M.K scurried to where she could see Ronin and the Leafmen surrounding Nod. He was lying motionlessly on the ground, battered and bleeding. There were various spots of rot on his armour and most alarmingly, rot was spreading through a tear in shirt to him. M.K fell down next to him and scooped him up. Ripping the helmet off, she cradled him close as she cried.

"Nod. Nod! Wake up! Come on you silly Leafman! You always said Boggans were no match for you! That you could handle them! Wake UP Nod!" He didn't move as his body lay limply in her hands, her tears falling on him.

NO! Nononononononono, this couldn't be happening. She loved him! Her brain froze as she comprehended her thoughts and then she realised it was true. She had always held back a small part of her, the part that feared things wouldn't work out between them, just like they didn't work out between her mom and dad. The part that thought they could never make a relationship work, seeing as they were completely different species. That part had always held her back from recognizing her love for Nod. That part was forgotten and discarded n the possibility of Nod's death. She realised the difference didn't matter. As long as Nod continued living, she would be happy.

Feeling a small hand on her finger, M.K looked up to the child Queen standing on a root in front of her. Reaching out her hand, she scrunched up her nose, narrowed her eyes and touched the rot on Nod's body. For a moment nothing happened and then slowly, the rot started receding. Luckily the rot hasn't spread far or to a critical place and so the Queen could heal Nod to an extent. M.K turned her eyes back to Nod after the Queen smiled to her and saw him breathing deeply. His eyes slowly fluttered open and as his drowsy gaze fell on her, he smiled softly. M.K sobbed and smiled gently back at him through her tears. He said something incomprehensible and she realised she had taken off her helmet. Quickly locating it, she put it back on and brought her hands closer to her.

"I love you." Nod said weakly, putting his hand on her finger. She smiled painfully.

"I love you too." She felt her hair lift in the wind and tugging at her clothing. Wait; there wasn't any wind a moment ago. She looked up and saw leaves blowing in a wind that was getting stronger and stronger, seeming to not affect the Leafmen around her. She hurried put Nod down next to Ronin and stood, straining against the wind. Just as she was beginning to lift off the ground, big hands captured her own. She looked up into her father's face. He smiled gently at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mary-Katherine, you are happy with Nod. You two make each other happy. The Queen saw that and has decided to grant you one wish. What is your wish?" He whispered softly in her ear. She gazed into her father's eyes and tears leaked out of her eyes, but she smiled happily.

"To be with Nod completely…"

And with those words, she was wrenched from her father's grasp, into the air and she blacked out.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

"Uuugh…" M.K groaned as she rubbed her pounding head. What happened to give her such a headache? She tried to open her eyes, but bright light assaulted them and she hurriedly closed them. Peering through her eyelashes, she looked around the room she was lying in. It had a wooden floor and walls. She could see bright green curtains hanging over the windows. Wait…

That wasn't curtains. It was leaves. Suddenly M.K was wide awake. She sat up and looked around at what was obviously a hollow in a tree.

"Wha…" She was cut off as Ronin entered the room. He smiled at her and helped her up from the bed she was sitting in.

"You're looking better I see. How s your head feeling"

"Um… a bit sore, but I'm fine otherwise. Ronin, what's going on?" She asked confusedly.

"Well, the Queen decided to grant you one wish, if it was within her power, because you helped us four years ago, even when you didn't have too and because Nod is her future leader of the Leafmen. Apparently, your wish was to be with Nod. So she granted it the only way she knew how. By making you one of us." He looked her up and down and M.K realised for the first time that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Her usual human clothes. Instead, her clothes were made from leaves and flowers. M.K's shirt was a leafy green long-sleeved shirt that flared at her hips. There was a gap at her shoulders, so that they were essentially bare and the sleeves only connected at the top of her shirt. The sleeves flared open at her elbows, billowing if she moved. Her skirt was this extra small petals of light pink flowers, the pink becoming darker as it reached her waist. There was a white trim all around and dark pink spots on it. She had green leggings on underneath and some sort of flexible, but comfortable green boots on her feet.

"The flower for your skirt is called the Lilium Stargazer. It's a special sort we grow smaller than the original lily, so that it can be used for clothes. The Queen demanded that yours be made from that flower." After she threw him an inquisitive look, he held up his hands, as if saying 'don't ask me, I don't know what the Queens reasoning is.' M.K twirled and watched as her clothes flared, but she stopped abruptly as a thought wormed its way into her mind and the full events of that night made themselves known.

"Nod!" She gasped, turning to Ronin. He grinned and gestured to the door. M.K rushed to the door, parting the leaves hanging in front of the opening. It opened into a small stone courtyard and in the middle of the courtyard, watching the lake spread out before him, stood Nod. His back was turned towards her and he evidently didn't hear her, as he didn't react when she hesitated at the doorway. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if she had hurt him too much and he had changed his mind about loving her. She may be twenty-one, but she still had doubts about herself-to an extent.

"Nod…" She breathed shakily. This time he heard her. He whirled around and a huge grin graced his face.

"M.K!" All doubt was erased from her mind and she rushed forward, meeting Nod halfway and flinging her arms around him. A slightly-taller-than-her him. She sighed out in contentment at actually being held by him. It has been exactly four years and five months since he last held her. She felt his hand slip under her chin and lift her face to gaze into her eyes. Adoration shined in his loving gaze and she smiled blindingly. How could she ever have doubted him? He pulled her closer and her lips met for the second time ever. Lights exploded behind her eyes at the feeling of his soft, warm lips against hers. The last thought she had before her mind became blank with sensation, was that this was where she belonged. Forever.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

**Sooo, I hope you enjoyed it! Just to clarify something, when the Queen turned M.K into one of 'them', she turned her in all aspects. Meaning she also got their lifespan etc. I know the lily I'm speaking of is a lot bigger than they are, but it's such a beautiful flower, that I wanted to use it. And as it is my fiction, I just decide to make it smaller. I am also considering writing a short epilogue to my epilogue (if that makes sense), but I'm not going to do it if you don't want me to, so let me know what you think. Yes, that means reviews! XD Flames is also welcome, if you felt I could have done better:)**


	2. Epilogue of the Epilogue

**OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you sooo much for your epic reviews !.You guys really made me soo happy, I wanted to cry! As it was, I was bouncing around my room, squealing at each review I got. I tried to reply to most of the reviews, but sadly there was a lot of guest readers who I couldn't PM, so I'm just going to thank you all here who reviewed! To:**

**Beaver ; kyleeadams123 ; alessa-vulturi ; FishInAFadora ; Stephan ; Rose ; Rachel Alexandra 9 ; Bo ; Oceanwind ; SapphiRubyCrys ; I'm A Sucker For Love Stories ; NayNay Rasmuffin ; nerdygirl1172 and also the two no-name Guests.**

**You guys rocked my world and I appreciate the effort you made to review. Thank you also for everyone who followed, favourited and encouraged me to write a sequel/epilogue.**

**Now, in this epilogue of the epilogue, M.K and Nod are going to have children, so if that is not your cup of tea, just ignore this chapter and imagine their life how you want to**

**Warning, lots of fluff ahead, just like the first chapter^~^**

**Now, after my long Authors Note and heartfelt thanks, onwards!**

**EnjoyXD**

_**A Certain number of years later (use your imagination)**_

"Come on M.K! We're almost back!"

M.K urged her hummingbird faster, trying to catch up to her reckless husband, Nod. He was laughing at her while doing risky aerial stunts with his new and young hummingbird. His last scruffy, but dependable bird had found a lady friend and had 'retired' to help care for their eggs. Nod was eagerly waiting for them to hatch, just so he could train them for their kids.

Kids.

It was of course the reason Nod was so excited to get back to Moonhaven. M.K and Nod had been on patrol at the far edges of the forest, where Stompers had started to pull down trees for some sort of building project. Bomba was looking into it and trying to find a way to stop the development. M.K and Nod was elected to go look how fast the Stompers were working, seeing as M.K used to be a Stomper herself. They had to leave their two children to be watched after by Ronin.

M.K shuddered when she thought of all the trouble they could have gotten into. Their kids had definitely inherited Nod's mischievous nature and M.K's stubbornness. Combined with their cheeky attitudes and poker faces they copied from _uncle_ Ronin, they were troublesome little devils when they wanted to be. M.K smiled when she thought of the time the twins had mixed some sort of natural plant colorant they had sneaked out of Bomba's collection with the pond water.

Colourless unless heated, the entire community in Moonhaven had walked around with purple skin, including the twins. They had adamantly refused to admit it was their doing, but a mother knew these things. Especially when she had found the containers stuffed under their beds. When Nod had found out, his smile could have lighted a dark room and he had immediately taken them out to go see a race. With a father like that, M.K despaired at them ever growing out of their pranking faze.

M.K looked up when she heard Nod whooping and saw that Moonhaven was in sighting distance. A smile bloomed on her face as she saw Ronin waiting for them impassively, with two bouncing grey blurs besides him. When she got closer, she started to make out the long, deep chocolate hair with just a hint of red hidden in their depths, only unmasked by the rays of the sun. The small figures were clad in identical grey pants and loose white shirts. They were smiling brightly as Nod landed his bird and jumped off. Racing over to him, Nod opened his arms just in time to catch the recklessly jumping twins. There was a brief moment when M.K was certain Nod was going to fall over, but he managed to keep himself upright just barely.

Excited, high-pitched voices reached her ears as M.K landed next to Nod's bird and dismounted. She smiled as the twins chattered on and on about everything they had done while she and Nod was absent, including pranking Ronin till he was blue in the face, figuratively and literally. As she walked closer, the twins spotted her and rushed towards her.

M.K quickly dropped down to one knee, she had no confidence that she would be able to stay upright during their exuberant greeting like Nod had. Two pairs of small arms latched around her neck and two eager faces was suddenly right in front of her. A pair of brown eyes with a green ring around the pupil smiled up at her and another pair of green eyes with brown flecks in them laughed at her. Her son, Nalin, had Nod's brown eyes, but her eyes' green was still present. He was the younger of the two twins and a touch more reserved than his sister, the elder twin. Of course, unless you really knew the twins closely, you'll never notice it.

Amaryllis had M.K's green eyes, but flecks of Nod's brown eyes were still visible. Both of them had a smattering of light freckles across their noses and their faces were the perfect blend between Nod, M.K and even Bomba. Both of the twins had a very subtle curly quality to their hair, no doubt inherited from M.K's father's wild bush on the top of his head. At the moment with their age, they still looked identical (if it weren't for the eyes), but M.K was sure that as they grew up and went through puberty, more differences will start to surface.

Both of the twins had long, braided hair that reached the middle of their backs. Nalin had followed his elder sister's example and refused to cut his hair, instead pulling it back in a simple yet effective braid. He had no fringe, instead choosing to follow his father's footsteps and keep his hair out of his face, as it annoyed him when it fell into his eyes. His braid was tied with a simple rubber band with a small blue lotus flower attached, given by Bomba when he was born. Amaryllis had the same braid, but with a sideways fringe that resembled M.K's own fringe. It was slightly longer, however, and pinned back with a beautiful red amaryllis pin that she had received from Bomba.

Like her name, Amaryllis was a sparkling and fresh young girl, always full of life and energy. Nalin was a bit shyer, but it hardly ever showed, unless he met someone new. He adapted very quickly to circumstances however and once his sister accepted a new person, Nalin would trust her judgement and lose his shy nature. Nod and M.K had given their children those names to show that they were starting anew. Just like Amaryllis, which meant fresh or sparkling, Nod and M.K had a fresh start and just like Nalin's name, which meant new beginnings after a difficult time, M.K and Nod had their hardships and troubles, but they pressed through and arrived where they were today.

"Mom, Mom, you'll never guess what we did!"

"We went to visit grandpa yesterday and he took us out to the Stomper Town! Everything was sooo big!"

"And all the stompers were soooo slow! When grandpa accidently forgot us in the one Stomper's shop, they actually thought we were bugs and tried to catch us, but since they were soooo slow, they couldn't even get close."

"We wanted them to play with us some more, but grandpa came back and took us away. Hey mom, can we go again? Can we, can we?"

Two pairs of bright, hopeful eyes gazed up at M.K, tugging at her heartstrings, despite her ire at her father's irresponsible behaviour.

"Hmmm, I don't know, it's very dangerous for us to go to human territory. Maybe when you're older, I'll take you again."

"Awww, come on M.K, they're just curious. What harm could come of it? They need to learn early what this world entails." Nod bent to scoop up Amaryllis and once he had her securely in his arms, he tickled her mercilessly. Nalin quickly ran to defend his sister and within no time Nod was buried beneath two giggling children. M.K crossed her arms and glared at Nod, who was smiling innocently up at her, his expression mirrored on Nalin and Amaryllis's faces. M.K contained the urge to melt into a small puddle of goo, they were just too adorable. But she had to remain firm. Going into town while they were so young was dangerous.

"Alright, I'll think about it. This doesn't mean I'll agree, but I will consider it."

Three whoops sounded and then the twins were off, running to a bush nearby, where their secret base was located. Ronin had helped them build it, because apparently parents weren't supposed to know where their children's secret bases were, but what they didn't know is that each night they were sleeping, Nod had secretly gone out and helped finish it for their preferences. Nod didn't know that M.K knew, but she used to watch him as he worked, while her heart felt as if it would swell and overflow with love.

"Well, now that the reunion is over, welcome back. Are you ready to see the Queen, or do you want to freshen up first?" Nod and M.K glanced at each other and the mood quickly turned serious.

"I think it would be best if we saw her immediately. We have some important news." Ronin acknowledged our determined expressions solemnly and led us into the great stone hall. He led us through a corridor until we came upon a chamber which opened to the outside. The queen was sitting there, talking to one of her handmaidens and laughing.

"My Queen, general Nod has returned with news of the Stompers' construction project." M.K started at Nod's title. Technically, Ronin had retired a short while ago and Nod had been promoted as leader of the Leafmen, but Ronin still stayed as an adviser to the Queen. He claimed that helping the new queen become a better ruler was the least he could do in memory of Queen Tara.

Still, M.K was not yet used to Nod in a position of importance. Though she knew intellectually that Nod was more than capable of filling the role, there were still times he acted so immature (especially with the twins) and then she wondered if he was really the right man for the job. However, each time Nod would counter it with his excellent leadership skill and mere presence and M.K would remember jus why he was Ronin's star pupil.

"The Stompers are progressing faster than we thought. If it continues like this, they will reach Moonhaven in under a month. Though we are not sure how big this building project is and if they are going to extend it this far into the forest, we still have to keep in mind the creatures who lives where they are currently building." The queen nodded at Nod's report, her brow scrunched up in thought, a habit she never broke herself of.

"However, we do have some good news. Apparently the location they are going to build on is the home of a Northern spotted owl, her mate and their chicks. Since that type of owl is an endangered species, if we make sure the government knows of this, they would be prohibited to continue building there. We can stop the construction before it fully began." M.K interrupted the Queen's thought process with her news, smiling brightly at the relieved expression on her features.

"How are we going to make sure this information gets to the right people, and with evidence?"

"Easy," M.K shrugged," we just ask my father to take photographic evidence, put together a report on the Northern Spotted owl and as a registered scientist (even if people think he's a bit eccentric) he can show it to the government and stop the construction. The forest people can help look after the owls and the government would probably declare the forest as a type of wild life reserve, so it will stay protected."

The Queen seemed to brighten up ad immediately asked that they get in contact with Bomba. M.K and Nod bowed and turned to walk back to the stone courtyard. As they walked, they talked about visiting Bomba and whether the twins would like to go along. When they reached the courtyard they were in previously, they saw that it had another occupant.

Mub was slouching along in the middle of the courtyard, looking entirely laid-back as he usually does.

"Hey Mub, what are you doing here? I would've thought you would be with Grub or at the pod pond?"

"Yo, M.K, my girl, how's it been on the patrol? Did you miss me soo much you just had to come back? See mate, this is what a woman does for her _real_ man. You may think she loves you, but actually we are really close. Right M.K?" M.K grinned nervously as Mub came closer, throwing her winks and suggestive looks. He didn't change at all over the years. She saw Nod's eyebrow twitch out of the corner of her eye and stumbled against him when he pulled her closer, his arm around her waist. He glared balefully at Mub.

"Whatever, you're deluding yourself. She's mine." M.K rolled her eyes as both Mub and Nod puffed up their chests, the air practically reeking of testosterone. The old idea of male pride and male dominance was making them act in ridiculous ways. She decided to quickly distract them from their age-old argument.

"Mub, can you do me a favour please?" M.K smiled pleasantly at Mub, ignoring Nod's mock betrayed expression.

"Sure, anything for you." Mub answered provocatively.

"Can you maybe fetch the twins from their secret hide out? We need to ask them something."

"Sure, nothing is too much for my woman." Mub leered and winked at M.K again, before he departed for the bush.

M.K sighed and turned to the dejected Nod. Seeing the full-blown pout on his lips, she walked over and put her arms around his neck. Automatically his arms winded around her waist and she leaned her forehead against his.

"You know you're the only one in my heart and mind." Nod grinned.

"I know, I just like hearing you say that every time I pout or get jealous." His smile softened and he leaned down to touch their lips softly.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

"Hey M.K!" We both turned at Mub's shout.

"I can't find the twins!..."

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

M.K sat disconsolately and tried to wrack her mind for places the twins could be. It had been six hours since Mub had raised the alarm and night would soon fall. Still no trace of her children could be found. It was as if they had disappeared. The moment M.K heard those words, that started the big search, come out of Mub's mouth, a feeling of dread filled her. She had rushed to Nalin and Amaryllis's secret base, but had found it silent and empty, just like Mub had said. Nod had tried to cheer her up by reassuring her that they probably just wandered off to one of their friends' flowers to go play, but M.K could not shake the icy feeling that was building in her abdomen.

They had checked the kids' usual haunts and asked around, but no one had seen them. Amaryllis and Nalin was well liked around here, despite their cheeky nature, and soon there was a massive search party underway. Volunteers ventured into the most dangerous of places, like the lairs of mice and chipmunks in search of the elusive twins. After stumbling around in a daze for four hours, Nod had forced her to go back home, telling her she would help no one if she couldn't see or think straight. No trace of them could be found.

M.K slumped into herself and let the tears fall, not even noticing Nod who silently approached and clutched her tightly to his chest.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

"Found… Pin… yes tha-… build-… don't kno-… maybe…look into it-…" M.K slowly opened her eyes, blinking the grittiness that was caused by lack of sleep and irritation because of her tears away. She sluggishly observed her surroundings, realising she must have cried herself to sleep. At the sound of murmured voices, she looked up to see Nod and Ronin talking at the door. She couldn't hear what they were saying and shifted to stand up from the couch she had been sleeping on. As she sat up, the blanket slid off and alerted Nod that she had woken. He said one last thing to Ronin and turned to make his way over to her.

"M.K, they found something. Amaryllis's hairpin was found at the building site. There is no further clues as to where they could be now, but there is the possibility that Stompers had taken them. Ronin and I am going to the town to see if we can find them. I want you to stay here and rest. We'll be back soon." M.K jerked up from the couch and rounded on Nod, who sat woodenly and tense.

"If you think I am going to sit here like a good little wife and wait for my children to be found, you are wrong! I have just as much right as you do to go search for them! You WILL take me with you and Ronin."

"M.K, it's dangerous. If they were taken by a Stomper, then our secret could already be blown. They will know of us and it could be a delicate operation to get them back."

" I don't care! Those are my babies and I will not sit here like some invalid. If you forgot, I was in plenty of dangerous situations already! Mandrake was no pretty flower and I've been on patrol with you for years now!"

"This is different!"

"HOW?!"

"Because we don't know what to expect! All those other times we could prepare for the situation, but this time we are flying blind! I will not let you take unnecessary risks like that!"

"I've taken plenty of unknown risks before! Know humans better than you do! I can help. Why won't you let me-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AS WELL!" M.K looked at Nod, stunned, as he stood heaving before her, his face flushed and his eyes burning. His body quivered, whether in anger, fear or desperation, M.K couldn't be sure. Her eyes softened as she read the blind panic in Nod's eyes and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his back, burying her head in the junction between his shoulder and neck. Nod shivered and pulled her closer, exhaling into her hair as he tried to get his emotions under control. After a while, his trembling stopped and he relaxed in her arms. She rubbed his back soothingly. Finally, she heard him take a deep breath, inhaling…and exhaling… before he whispered,

"You will have to do exactly as I tell you to do. No running off on your own. When we are in town, you must stay with me and Ronin. You are not a human anymore, remember that please."

"I will." She answered softly.

MkNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

M.K crept through the dark street, her gaze focused on Nod's back. Soft moonlight shined on the party of three as they moved through the shadows. They were on their way to the small motel where they had tracked one the builders to. Seems like the builders came from the big city, so they stayed at the motel while they were busy with the construction, since it was easier than driving to town early each morning.

M.K almost bumped into Nod's back when he suddenly stopped. Looking up, she saw that they were in front of the motel and that Ronin was throwing a long vine with a hook attached up to a high wooden window sill. The window was opened a fraction, but still it was just big enough for a two-inch-long person to squeeze through. As Ronin started to swiftly ascend the vine, Nod gestured for M.K to climb up before him.

M.K started to clamber up the vine, a lot slower and gracelessly than Ronin. When she neared the top, Ronin grabbed her hand and hauled her onto the window sill. Looking down, M.K saw Nod take a few steps back and then he took a running leap. He made it about three-quarters of the way up the vine and quickly scaled the last bit to the window sill. When he made it to the top, he dusted off his clothes and handed Ronin the vine which he had rolled up.

The three squeezed through the gap and once they were inside, Ronin told them to wait while he checked the register. They had intently listened to the builders' conversation when they had followed them earlier and had picked up the names of a few. After M.K had told Ronin the general area where the register should be, he had said that he would go look to see in which rooms the builders stayed.

After a while, where M.K and Nod observed their surroundings, Ronin returned with the news that the builders stayed on the second floor, in the rooms 20-30. They silently made their way up the stairs and squeezed underneath the doors, between the gap of the door and the floor. Some rooms had two beds with a sleeping builder in them, some had only one bed. Messy clothes lying everywhere or neatly packed away in traveling bag, each room was different, yet all had one thing in common. There was no sign of Nalin or Amaryllis.

Finally they entered the last room and began searching. There was still no sign of the twins, and M.K began to doubt if they were here. Maybe they had fallen under one of the builders' machines, or was carried off by some vicious predator. Maybe they got lost deep in the woods and was even now laying somewhere, alone and cold. The more M.K thought about it, the more desperate she got. It was near dawn and soon the builders would get up to start the new day. They were running out of time.

A sudden hand on her head made her look up. Ronin gave her one of his rare, small smiles.

"We'll find them." It was short and to the point, but somehow the quiet confidence with which he said it reassured M.K and bolstered her spirits.

"M.K! Ronin! Quick, over here!" M.K's head snapped around to Nod, where he stood by the bed. She and Ronin rushed over to Nod and followed his pointing finger. There, on the bed, wedged between the bedside table and pillow, in front of the sleeping face of a grizzled, old builder, stood a jar. It was, however, what was in the jar that captured their attentions. Two small forms were bundled up under small scraps of material, sleeping soundly.

Amaryllis and Nalin.

Immediately, without thought to the consequences, M.K ran and jumped onto the bed, scrambling to the jar. She pressed her hands and face against the glass, trying to see if her children were injured. The lid of the jar had breathing holes punched in it and there was a folded cloth at the bottom of the jar, to make sure the tiny inhabitants were comfortable and warm. The old man who kept them certainly made sure they weren't cold or sore. M.K felt Nod's irate, yet relieved presence coming up behind her, but she ignored him. She knocked frantically on the glass, trying to rouse the sleeping bundles. She disregarded Nod's frantic movements for her to be quiet and pounded against the glass.

After what seemed like an eternity, one of the bundles twitched and a small body sat up sleepily, a thin arm rubbing at his eye. Nalin stared at M.K uncomprehendingly, before realization flooded his eyes and an ear-splitting grin broke over his face.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Ronin!" He hurriedly turned to the other bundle, shoving it hard. Amaryllis shot up, squinting around blearily. Once her eyes landed on her parents, an identical grin to her brothers graced her face. She raced to the glass where M.K stood, Nalin on her heels. They both began to chatter excitedly, ecstatic at seeing their parents and favourite uncle. As they babbled away, M.K examined them up and down, determining that they had no serious injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises. Nod placed his hands beside M.K's on the glass and immediately Nalin's small hand was placed opposite his on the inside of the jar. Amaryllis copied her brother with M.K's hands and she could see the reality of the last day and a half's events where catching up to the twins. Tears started to fill their eyes as their lower lips trembled. Nod and M.K anxiously tried to calm them down, but to no avail. A piercing wail erupted from their throats, as they sobbed uncontrollably. M.K glanced nervously at the builder, luckily still sleeping peacefully. The desperate parents tried to comfort their small children, but it was hard with something separating them. As the frequency of the twins' crying heightened, Ronin stepped forward and smartly rapped his sword against the glass, creating a resounding clang that shocked the twins into silence.

"Now both of you, if you want uncle Ronin to help you out of that jar, you must stay quiet, otherwise the Stomper will awaken and catch us all. Do you understand?" The twins sniffed and nodded their heads at Ronin, rubbing the tears out their eyes.

"Now Nod, I want you on the pillow and M.K, I want you on the bedside table. We are going to try and twist the lid off. Hopefully it won't be screwed on too tightly." Without a word, Nod and M.K took in their positions and at the count of three, tried to screw the lid off.

It didn't move an inch.

Not discouraged in the least they tried again...

And again…

And again…

Finally, the lid twisted a small bit. M.K was overcome with hope and enthusiastically renewed her efforts to unscrew it. Bit by bit, the lid slowly turned. Just as the lid was almost off, chills raced down her spine and the hairs on her arm stood on end.

Someone was watching her…

Slowly she raised her head, hoping it was not what she suspected.

Huge, pale blue eyes bore into her own, sunken into the skin around it and rimmed with wrinkling folds and pale lashes.

The old builder stared at her silently, his head still resting on the pillow. He was lying motionlessly, just watching her and her companions struggle with the lid twice their size. A ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and shone into the room, reflecting against the glass and causing M.K to slam her eyes shut as the light blinded her, throwing up a hand to block the glaring rays. When M.K remember the builder, she hastily wrenched her eyes open.

The builder's eyes were closed and he was breathing lowly, as if he was in a deep sleep. Did she imagine his eyes were open? No, she was sure he looked at her. She couldn't have imagined it. Then why wasn't he awake now? Nod noticed M.K's pause in her efforts to get the lid off and asked her what's wrong.

"Nod…the builder looked at me." Nod swung around in alarm, but found the builder sleeping peacefully as he had when they entered the room. He turned back to M.K.

"Are you sure you didn't imagine it? Maybe it was a trick of the light?"

"I g-guess it could have been…"

"Whatever it was, the sun is raising. Hurry and get this lid off." Ronin barked at them. M.K shook off the feeling of disquiet and heaved the lid off with help from Nod and Ronin. She jumped into the jar while Ronin and Nod waited on the bedside table. Gathering her babies in her arms, she let go of the weight that rested on her shoulders. In the next moment, Nod was next to her, pulling Amaryllis into his arms. The twins cried silently, clutching the clothes of their parents, clinging to them and refusing to relent their grasp. Nod stood and jumped out of the jar with Amaryllis still gripping him.

M.K stood and as she was mid-air in her jump, something fell from Nalin. It was the blue lotus rubber band he had gotten from Bomba. He cried out, reaching for it, but Ronin didn't notice and ushered them out the window he had opened. Stopping on the window sill, M.K wanted to go back and get it, but then she felt that hair-raising chill again. Glancing over her shoulders, she met those pale, blue eyes again, and without a thought to the rubber band, she jumped off the window sill to Nod and Ronin, who was standing below and waiting for her.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

The next day, the twins were still a bit clingy and hesitant to let M.K and Nod out of their sights. Amaryllis had gotten her hair pin back, but M.K feared Nalin's lotus rubber band was lost forever. No matter how many words of reassurance or promises they made that they would get him another one, he couldn't be consoled. Even Amaryllis's offer of sharing her hair pin with him and switching it day to day couldn't comfort him. To him, he had lost a precious gift from his grandpa to celebrate his birth.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

It was nearing sunset when M.K finished her patrol at the construction site. Nod was with the kids today. They were making turns to stay with the twins till they felt comfortable to go off on their own again. Nod and M.K had given them a stern lecture of where they may and may not go. Of course, they had gotten this lecture before, but this time it actually registered in their minds that the reason those places were forbidden is because they were dangerous.

Just as M.K prepared to leave the branch she was standing on and return to her hummingbird in the tree behind her, movement caught her eye. It was the same old builder from the previous night. In the dwindling daylight, his white hair stood in a wild mop and his thick beard danced with the colours of the sunset. He slowly made his way to a fallen tree and bent to place something on it. Straightening painfully, he sighed and lifted his wrinkled face. M.K could see deep lines on his face, a face that had gone through so much hardship. His big, knobbly and folded hands clutched a worn hat that had seen better days. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked straight at M.K.

Kind pale blue eyes twinkled at her. As they stared silently at each other, the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile and laugh lines wrinkled around his eyes. He placed his hat on his head and inclined his head deliberately, before he turned and walked away with slow steps. Once he disappeared behind the trees, M.K made her way down to the fallen tree. There, lying where the old man had just placed something, was Nalin's blue lotus rubber band.

M.K bent and picked it up. She stared at the spot where the old builder had disappeared and wondered…

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

It was three days later when M.K overheard an interesting piece of information exchanged between some of the volunteers about Amaryllis's hair pin.

"Yes, I'm so glad they're safely back. If that hair pin wasn't discovered, who knows when it would have been thought to search the Stompers' lodgings."

"That's true. But have you heard? Apparently the twins were in much more danger than we originally thought. You know where the hair pin was discovered right? Well, there was a chipmunk's lair in the tree behind it! Apparently, they found claw marks near the area the pin was found!"

"No! At least the Stomper didn't immediately kill them! They would have been dead if the chipmunk found them first!"

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

Life continued on as before. It wasn't long before the twins got over their fear of being alone and soon they were laughing and running all over the place again. It was such a sunny day, that that M.K and Nod took them to the small swimming pond. M.K sat next to Nod, contently watching Nalin and Amaryllis playing and squealing in the water. She leaned into Nod's side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against his bare chest. No words were needed. They were both content and their children was happy.

M.K smiled softly at the image of Amaryllis splashing Nalin and running away, only to end up with them teaming up against poor Grub and Mub, who had joined them for the day. The vibrations of Nod's deep chuckle rippled through his chest and M.K felt it all the way into her toes and the ends of her long red hair, which was being softly caressed by Nod, most likely unconsciously. She pushed herself up and looked deeply into Nod's bright hazelnut eyes, flecked with lighter pieces of chestnut.

"I love you."

A loving smile danced across his lips and his eyes practically overflowed with his love.

"As I love you."

And their lips met in a passionate, yet leisure kiss.

After all, they had the rest of their lives to enjoy each other.

The end….

Or is it only the beginning…?

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

**There! All finished! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! You have been awesome readers and I definitely wouldn't have gotten the inspiration for this epilogue if it wasn't for your awesome response to the first chapter! Thank you soooo much and please let me know what you thought of the epilogue to the epilogue^~^**


	3. First Anniversary

**Hey everyone! I'm back for the last chapter, a suggestion I got from gracieloohoo. This chapter will be about M.K and Nod's one year anniversary. It will play off five years after the movie ended; meaning a year after M.K shrunk and before the twins was even a thought. Thank you soooo much for the amazing reviews I got, I was crying with happiness! Once again, I will list those who reviewed to thank them profusely for their kind words. A great cyber hug to:**

**FishInAFadora ; gracieloohoo ; CrystalBud ; Beaver ; xPaperheartsx ; SapphiRubyCrys ; rinhunter and TrinaBestSisEva.**

**Also thanks to everyone who followed or favourited my story, you guys really gave me courage. **

**Now, my 'i' key of my laptop s temperamental and sometimes refuse to work even after I press it, so sorry for any words missing an i. I tried to make sure I had them all, but alas, my eyes sometimes miss one or two.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

M.K laughed as she ran and leaped through the forest, Nod close on her heels. It was exactly a year after she had turned into a forest dweller and she had loved every minute with Nod. It was so different being able to embrace him, to kiss him or even simply enjoying the magic of the forest together.

She saw a brown blur overtake her as Nod's rich laughter reached her ears. He jumped fluidly from branch to leaf, flitting past a mouse so quickly the poor creature didn't even have a chance to put up a chase. M.K decided on the slightly safer and higher route, still not entirely used to her new body's abilities. Though she had been living in it for a year, it still boggled her mind the length, height and speed she could jump and run with.

Today was her and Nod's anniversary and he had sad that he had planned something. M.K suspected that it was probably just a bird race, but she humoured Nod. Plus, she loved watching him enjoy himself. So far they were heading in the right direction for the bird races, but it could change at any time. Searching for Nod's athletic figure, she saw him standing on a branch a few human yards from her. She quickly caught up to him and looked around curiously, wondering if this was their destination.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask Nod where they were, Nod held up a finger in front of his lips and pointed to the forest floor. There, grazing peacefully, was a deer. A doe to be exact. M.K saw a small foal frolicking through the trees nearby, in sight of the watchful eye of its mother. Whenever the foal explored to far, the doe huffed a warning grunt and the foal would come trotting back to its mother's side, before it started exploring all over again.

Nod silently dropped to a leaf near the doe and beckoned M.K to join him. M.K glanced nervously down. It was quite a long distance and she wasn't sure if she would be able to land as gracefully as Nod had. Gathering her courage, which she had in spades, she straightened her shoulders and jumped. Nod caught her gently and held her just a bit longer than normal, before letting her go with a soft squeeze.

M.K gazed at the doe as she lifted her head and regarded the two small Forest dwellers curiously. The doe nudged her foal forward as she made her way closer to M.K and nod's leaf. When the foal was right in front of them, the doe nudged it again, encouraging the foal to examine Nod and M.K. M.K leaned back into Nod as the foal sniffed them curiously, a warm gust of air blowing M.K's braided hair back. She brushed the few loose strands out of her jade eyes and hesitantly reached out a hand.

The foal abruptly pulled back its head, darting behind its mother and peaking from underneath her stomach. The doe resolutely pushed the way ward foal back and allowed Nod to stroke her nose, showing the foal what to expect. This time the foal held still as M.K gently reached out again. M.K could see its entire body quivering as she softly caressed its nose, but the small foal didn't run again. M.K smiled in delight at Nod, who in turn grinned and held out a hand to her.

M.K and Nod made their way up the doe's head, perching next to her small stub-like horns. The doe began to move silently through the forest as her foal bounded around her excitedly. M.K watched as the leaves moved past and the ground seemed so far away, but she felt perfectly safe. She scooted closer to Nod, who slung an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

They watched as the sun shone in dappled patterns through the trees, little beams of sunlight breaking through the foliage and making the dew drops on the lush emerald plants glitter. The sound of birds singing and calling to one another filled the forest. M.K could see a family of rabbits scampering around in a small clearing a few ways off, the little ones tumbling over one another as the elder rabbits hopped around, cleaning their little ones one by one.

The silence grew between Nod and M.K, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable, more like nothing needed to be said, they knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. Finally, Nod pulled M.K up and jumped onto an overhanging branch, silently regarding the doe and foal continuing in their journey, disappearing in between the trees.

"Well, we are almost at our destination. Follow me!" M.K hurried after an excited Nod. Soon she saw him stop at a large pond. The water was a clear aqua blue and she could see the fish slipping smoothly through the water, not a ripple disturbing the surface. At the shore of the pond, stood a modest, but beautiful boat. It was fashioned out Tigerwood, smoothly carved in curved lines, entwining with different strands of wood. A huge verdant leaf fashioned the deck of the boat. Small white pond lilies were used as seats and there was a long pole with which they could move the boat.

"What do you think? I made it especially for you. An anniversary gift, if you want to see it that way." M.K was speechless as she gaped at the graceful structure. Snapping out of her daze, she launched herself at Nod, wrapping her arms around his neck as she laughed in delight.

"It's amazing! I can't believe you made this. How long did it take? It's really mine?" Nod laughed and answered that yes, it really was hers and that it was a secret how long it took. M.K tilted her head up and gave Nod a long, fiery kiss. When they finally separated, M.K and Nod were both a bit breathless. Nod snapped out of it first, letting M.K go and stepping into the boat. He held out a hand for M.K and helped her into the slightly rocking boat.

When she was settled securely on the lily-seat, which was a lot more comfortable than she imagined, almost like a cushiony armchair, Nod took up the pole and pushed them away from the bank. He continued to steer them to the middle of the pond, the clear water rippling lightly as the boat glided over the surface of the pond.

M.K leaned over the side, exclaiming as she saw fish of all different sizes and colours darting beneath them. Nod started telling her about the different types of fish, which he had learned from his father when he was young. M.K tried to identify them, but it was difficult as they scattered when the boats shadow crossed above them.

Finally, Nod slowed the boat to a stop and tied to a nearby pond lily. Turning to M.K, he began to strip. M.K gaped as he stood in front of her in just his pants, grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

"Well, are you up for a little swim? The water is just right this time of year."

"But, I didn't bring any clothes to swim in." M.K gulped and tried to back away when the gleam in Nod's eye brightened and he advanced on her.

"Oh, why do you need swimming clothes? Just go in as you are!" And with that, Nod caught her in a lightning fast move and threw her overboard. M.K had only a moment to thank every deity she knew that she chose to wear short shorts, though her shirt was a bit more elaborate and entirely unfit for swimming, before she plunged into the cold water. Blowing a stream of bubbles out, she started to swim to the surface when she saw Nod dive into the water to the right of her. M.K broke through the surface of the water, spluttering and shaking her deep red hair out of her eyes. She could hear Nod laughing loudly as he surfaced next to her.

M.K glared at him, before an involuntary twitch of her lips gave her away and she laughed with him. She began to swim to him, but her shirt hampered her progress considerably, heavy on her body. She stopped to tread water. Take it off in front of Nod, or leaving it on and swimming with a little bit of difficulty. After a bit of thought, M.K snorted and pulled of her shirt. She was acting like an embarrassed school girl, not like a woman of twenty-two.

Nod gazed at her in shock and she could see his eyes trailing over her exposed skin. It wasn't an uneasy sensation, rather one that made her feel admired and loved. Nod grinned at her again, appreciation in his hazelnut gaze, the lighter flecks of chestnut twinkling at her.

"Come, let's dive. I want to show you something." She could hear enthusiasm in his voice, anticipation palatable in the air around them. Nod took a deep breath and dived underneath the water again. M.K followed him after a slight hesitation as she breathed in deeply. Diving, she opened her eyes and was glad the pond water was so fresh and clean, as it didn't hurt her eyes at all.

She saw Nod's figure swimming towards a rock formation wildly. His swimming style was not ungraceful, but definitely not graceful. It was unique and strong, like everything else about him. M.K swam smoothly behind him. She could hold her breath for a long while, but still she worried that the place Nod wanted to go was too far for her. As she swam, she admired the large schools of fish swimming around her. Blue, green, orange, red and yellow glinted in the rays of the sun that filtered through the water.

She saw that Nod had reached the bottom of the pond and quickly cut through the water to his side. He turned to her and showed her a gap in the huge rock formation. She nodded to him and followed when he swam into it. The swam through a dark tunnel and M.K could barely see the outline of Nod in front of her. She had to keep her hand on the slimy wall to make sure she didn't bump her head or swam into the sides of the tunnel.

M.K had just begun to worry when the tunnel would end, as her breath was starting to slip through her mouth in bubbles, when she saw the water around her lightening. She saw Nod's body was angling upwards, where she could see a circle of light in the water, almost like moonlight on water. Kicking, she shot up and took a deep breath as her head broke through the surface. She could hear Nod heaving himself out of the water and swam to the edge of the rocks.

Nod helped her out and for the first time she fully took in her surroundings. The dim light of the cave showed her a moderately sized hollow in the rock. In the middle of the cave, a gap in the floor opened, filled with water and where they came from. The rest of the cave was nothing special, its slimy walls reflecting the murky light filtering in from somewhere. She had just turned to Nod in confusion, when he made a soft noise, raising his hand to stop her questions.

"Wait and see." M.K looked around, wondering what she was waiting for, when suddenly the small cloud blocking the sun moved.

M.K gasped in wonder, struck speechless at the sight before her eyes. Beams of every colour imaginable danced across the cave, lighting it up. Patterns swirled on the wet, reflecting walls, mimicking the movement of the water as the sun shone through it. When M.K looked closer, running her fingers over the damp walls, she saw it was not solely made out of rock like she thought, but that there was actually small windows built into the walls, each window tinted a different colour.

Wait, no, that was wrong. The windows were not made out of glass, but rather a thin, but strong film of gems. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, alexandrite, topazes and diamonds glinted in the sun, giving of a magical light. M.K stretched out her hands and saw the light playing over it. She turned to Nod, wonder clear on her face.

"How…" Nod smiled lovingly at her and she admired his handsome face in the colour-dappled light.

"My father made this for my mother before she passed. He showed it to me once and said to bring my special person here someday." M.K felt tears burning her eyes, but she forced them down as she threw her arms around Nod for the second time that day.

"I love it. Thank you for showing it to me." Nod gave her a tight hug, before he let her go and held her at arms-length. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing now.

"M.K, I know we have only been actually dating for a year now and that it may be too soon, but M.K, I feel that should follow my heart, not my head," Nod took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. M.K's breath caught in her throat and her mind slammed blank as she could only listen to those soft words being spoken by the man she loved with her entire being.

" And so, I ask you, Mary-Katherine, if you would do me the great honour of marrying me? Of staying by my side for all eternity? Of holding adventures with me, of loving me as I love you. Of seeing what this future hold for both of us, together through the bad and good times. I ask you if you would do me the honour of taking this risk of staying with me and tackling whatever may come head on. I love you with all my heart, mind and soul and if you say yes, then my entire being am yours to do with as you wish, just as you would be mine. So, Mary-Katherine, will you marry me?"

M.K gazed at Nod, the fog in her brain echoing his words around, filling her head with his proposal. Tears glistered in her eyes as her entire being shouted yes so hard she felt as if she would unravel at the seams. However, all that escaped her numb lips was a whisper, only heard as the silence was uninterrupted by the daily forest sounds.

"Yes…" it was as if this one word unleashed the invisible chains holding M.K's joy locked inside her. She giggled in a short, shocked burst, her next yes yelled through choked laughter. The word streamed past her lips, as if unable to process anything else, let alone say something else. Nod's face had lighted up, as if some glow was beneath his skin. The glow of complete and utter happiness, filling his entire body and spilling over onto his lips, where a wide, joyful grin spread. His deep, rich laughter melted M.K deep in her heart and she knew she would never take back that first whispered yes.

Nod surged up and grabbed M.K around the waist, twirling her around as he celebrated the woman of his dreams being officially his, just as he was hers. M.K buried her face in Nod's shoulder as she breathed in the musky and earthy scent that belonged uniquely to Nod, clutching him tightly to her. She could feel his face buried in her hair as he held her tightly, as if reassuring himself that this was really happening. Then she lifted her face, looking deeply into those hazel eyes she adored, filled with love. As he neared, they continued gazing in each other's eyes, till the first touch of their lips.

Slowly, their eyes slid shut and the kiss deepened. As Nod's tongue traced her lips gently, she opened her mouth without hesitation and they met in an age old primal dance, the love hanging thick in the air. M.K felt as if her soul was being consumed by Nod, she in turn trying to consume his own soul, her body absorbing the love she felt radiating from him. M.K slid her hands into his hair, her fingers tugging lightly on the silken strands.

She felt his one hand moulding her body to his at the small of her back, while the other slid up to first play with the ends of her hair, which had come loose during her swim, then further traveling to her face. His warm hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone as they both moved together. They sank to their knee, bodies still pressed together tightly, his bare chest pressing against M.K's chest, which was only partially covered in her soaking wet bra.

After a while, they separated, panting and breathless, just staring at each other. Then Nod's lips twitched and he began laughing. Soon M.K laughed with him as they both clung to each other, drowning in their joy together. At last, Nod's laughter died down to a chuckle and he smiled as he watched M.K.

"Let's head back to the boat."

"Sure." M.K grinned and followed him.

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

It was sunset and M.K and Nod was sitting on a floating lily, watching the red, pink and orange rays play over the water. Despite how late it was getting, it was still warm enough for them to only need each other's body heat. M.K had donned her shirt again, their clothes long since having dried in the midday sun. They were half lying, half sitting against the blossom of the lily, M.K curled into Nod and his arm around her body, holding her close to him.

Nod was still awe-struck that this gorgeous and intelligent woman chose him. Sure, she had chosen to turn into her finger size so that they could be together, but agreeing to marry him was something entirely different. When he was younger, he hadn't really worried about finding a girlfriend, too busy with trying to enjoy life to the fullest risk it could be. When he had met M.K, that had all changed. She was the first girl to capture his attention as she had. Sure, at first it was because she was so ridiculous and because it was clear she looked down upon him, even with his good looks.

Later it was because she grew more intriguing the more he got to know her. As she let go, her fiery personality emerged from behind her uptight attitude and he found that she had an entire reserve of courage upon which she could call. His admiration for her grew as they faced the Boggans together and he was devastated when she had to leave, back to her world. At least they could still hang out and even tentatively started dating. Of course, somewhere deep inside of him, he had known that they could not last as they were, but he had smothered that small voice, desperate to keep hold of this important woman in his life. He had already lost his mother and father, he didn't want to lose M.K as well. When she had broken up with him, he had felt his life fall apart. Broken and upset, he had followed his silly impulse to vent his anger on the Boggans, knowing it would kill him, but past caring.

When he had heard M.K's voice, he had thought he was dreaming, till he saw her desperate face as she tried to reach him. At that stage he was so tired and he knew help would not arrive in time. He accepted his death and hoped she could forgive him. What happened next he only remembered in small flashes.

When he woke again, no more fog clouding his mind and sight, he had immediately asked about M.K. upon hearing about what the queen had done, he had rushed to the room they said M.K was in. And there she was, red hair spilling over the pillow and her beautiful face relaxed in sleep, looking young and delicate. And the best thing was that she was shorter than he was. He could have jumped out of his skin so excited was he, but he knew she needed her sleep and thus left her alone. When she had finally woken, it was like the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place and this incredible dream turned into reality.

Only Nod realised that that was not the last piece to complete the puzzle. That piece was in fact realised when she had whispered yes, so softly he wasn't sure if he had misheard, only to immediately reassure him as she repeated it louder, her litany filling his soul and pushing the growing bubble of exultation to the surface.

Now he was lying here with her in his arms, blessing every single thing he could in thanks. As they watched the sun sink beyond the horizon and the stars peek at them from their places high in the sky, he was just considering asking her if she wanted to go back, when M.K suddenly sat up. He looked to see what had caught her attention and smiled when he saw she was entranced by the sight of hundreds of fire flies, looking like tiny lights floating around them. The full moon cast a luminescent silvery-blue glow on them, the dim golden glow of the fire flies complimenting it. M.K stood and reached out to one, who softly touched her hand for a moment, before moving on. Her bubbling laugh of enchantment spilled over him, warming him deep in his centre. He stood and cleared his throat. As M.K swung around to him, he smirked crookedly at her, his lips tempered by affection, and bowed deeply, holding out his hand.

"If I could be so privileged to be granted this dance?" He gazed into her sparkling verdant eyes and saw the love and amusement shining in them.

"Of course, good sir." She curtsied and took his hand. His one arm winded around her waist as he leaded her to a soft melody only they could hear, sung by the forest and their own love for each other. She tilted her face to his and after a soft, chaste kiss, she whispered, her velvety lips brushing against his.

"I love you. With all my heart, mind and soul."

"As I love you."

And they continued to slowly sway to the melody of their hearts underneath the watchful eyes of the moon and stars, surrounded by golden lights…

MKNodMKNodMKNodMKNod

**There! All finished. I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with the proposal. Sorry to say, but I'm a sucker for the old time proposal, so that's how I wrote it. I am sorry to say that will not write another chapter on Epic. I feel that I have given M.K and Nod chance to get together and grow and now I will leave them to live further as they wish, together forever. If someone wants to go further with what they feel must happen after the twins' chapter, go ahead. I will maybe be writing a one-shot about Epic again sometime, however it will not be about M.K and Nod, so maybe another character. I am currently working on a Harry Potter story, so if you are a fan, look out for it. Thank you all for your lovely responses, you are what made this story from a simple one-shot into an extensive three-shot! Thank you soooo much and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
